Reborn Love
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Chitose Hibiya never really moved past the death of her husband. But after taking a nasty fall she is taken care of by Mr. Motosuwa. She may find that Motosuwa is a really great guy... Hideki X Chitose
1. The Fall

**Just to put you in the time frame this story happens after the Ep: Chi Provides. So Sumomo is living with Hideki and Shinbo is with Takako. Anything after that is my fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

Chi stood at the stove putting the cut tomatoes into the pot. The Curry was almost done and Hideki would be home soon. Chi recalled that Hideki was going to ask for time off from his job the Pub "My Pleasure." Hideki had been doing very badly in Prep School again, so he was going to spend a week studying. Whenever Hideki did bad in school he would take time off to catch up. It made Chi happy that he would be home for the week. She enjoyed her time with him, even if they didn't say anything.

"Chi! Motosuwa will be here in a matter of minutes! Is the Curry ready yet!" Sumomo says climbing up chi to her shoulder.

"Chi…it should be ready." Chi says turning off the stove. "Sumomo is the rice ready?" chi asks taking out a plate.

"No there still 45 seconds left until the rice is properly cooked." Sumomo replies energetically.

"Chi…" chi says as they both stare at the cooking rice. "Now Sumomo?"

"13 more seconds!" Sumomo yells. They both keep staring at the rice, until Sumomo blows her whistle "It's done! It's done! Take out now before it overcooks!" she yells.

Chi takes out the rice and sets the plate on the filled the plate with the cook Curry and rice.

Just then they heard the door being unlocked, Chi stood near the table ready to greet hideki. The door opens "Welcome home!" Chi and Sumomo says.

"Oh hello chi, hello sumomo." Hideki replies in a tried tone. He walks to the table and sits down "thanks for the food Chi." He says trying to put on a smile.

"Chi! Sumomo helped to hideki!" Chi smiled.

"Oh a thank you to sumomo." He says now beginning to eat in robot motions.

"Is Hideki ok?" Chi asked seeing that he wasn't just tried.

"Oh it's nothing Chi; I just had a little fall at work." He said. And of course a "little fall" was an understatement; he had fallen down the stair carrying some extra beer mugs. Then to add insult to injury he also broke some of the mugs. He was lucky that this boss didn't take it out of his pay, partly thanks to yumi. She convinced her father to let it go this one time, and he did. Now he was hurting and he felt bad that yumi covered for him. Then you can add the fact that he is starting to fall behind in class. Now how could he ask for time off. Hideki knew that he couldn't just ask for time off after breaking something like that.

"How am I going to catch up now? At this rate I'll end up failing the entrance exam again. I wish Mrs. Shimizu was still teaching, this new guy goes way to fast. Damn Shinbo, out of all the girls he had to chose are teacher." He said with his mouth full of Curry.

"Is Hideki going to take time off from work?" Chi asked breaking his train of thought.

Hideki puts on a smile "Sorry Chi but I can't take time off; they need me at the pub." He says.

"Chi…" chi's face sadden, she was looking forward to spending time with Hideki. But she knew it couldn't be helped.

"Don't worry Chi I'll make it up to you…somehow." He said patting her on the head. "The food was very good, I'm very happy that you made it for me Chi." Hideki smiled.

Chi smiled "Do your best Hideki!" she cried.

"That always helps Chi thank you." Hideki knew that he was lucky to have a Persocom like Chi. After a moment he finished his plate and did a quick study session. But that only lasted 5 minute before he was to tired to think. "I'm going to sleep now…" he said picking the covers up and laying down.

Just then there was a scream outside, Hideki jumped awake "What the hell was that!" he yells scared out of his mind.

"Someone is in danger! We must assist!" Sumomo yelled.

Hideki without think got up, Sumomo jumped on Hideki and climbed onto his shoulder. "The scream came from within the building!" Sumomo said as Hideki ran out the door.

Hideki knew the only other person was Miss Hibiya; he turned the corner to the stairwell. To see Miss Hibiya on the floor "Miss Hibiya! Are you ok!" he yelled rushing to her side.

"…I tripped coming down the stairs…ah I think I broke something…My right leg really hurts." Hibiya says trying to hold back the pain. She was breathing hard and every time she moved she shrieked in pain.

Hideki at the moment was trying not to faint, "Don't worry Miss Hibiya I'll get you to the Hospital!" he says picking her up.

She cried in pain as he picks her up, "I'm sorry Miss Hibiya!" Hideki said running down the stairs.

"It's ok you're only trying to help ah!" she cried as he accidently hit her leg against the edge of the entrance door.

"I'm so sorry!" he kept saying as he made it to the street. "Sumomo I need direction to the Hospital!" he said.

"One moment…determining the best route." Sumomo starts looking up the information. After a couple seconds she sprang up "Head North down this street and then turn left at the first main street." She said pointing to there right.

He started running down the street turning whenever Sumomo told him to. The whole way Miss Hibiya was letting out cries of pain every time his foot hit the ground. He was never going to forgive himself for causing Miss Hibiya so much pain. He felt her hands digging into his back, and it hurt. But at the moment Hideki was only worried about getting to the Hospital.

"The Hospital is straight ahead! Maintain this course for 100m!" Sumomo said. Hideki saw the tall building in front of them. He then went through the front door and rushed to the front desk.

"Someone help! My Landlord broke her leg!" he yelled, to be met with silent. The lady at the front desk stared at him like he was a madman.

"uhhh please fill this out and we will call her by name." the lady said.

Hideki was outraged "Didn't you just hear me! She has a broken leg! We need help now!" he yelled.

"I don't think she's going to die from a broken leg Mr.! Now fill out the paperwork and we will get you some help." The lady put the clipboard in front of him.

He set Miss Hibiya down on a chair "I'm sorry Miss Hibiya…" says looking at the paperwork. He had no idea how to do any of this.

"I can tell you've never done this before ." Hibiya said.

This made Hideki feel very stupid "Yeah…I've never been to a Hospital by myself." He said trying to fill the paperwork out.

"I think it's best if I fill the paperwork out Mr. Motosuwa. Thanks for trying though." She says taking the clipboard from him.

After about five minute she finished the paperwork and hand it to Hideki who gave it to the lady at the desk. "Ok just wait until the doctor calls for you." She said.

They waited for another five minutes, then the doctor called Miss Hibiya. Hideki grabbed a wheel chair and rolled hibiya to the doctor's room.

2 hours later

The doctor did some X-rays and found that her leg was in deed broken.

"Miss Hibiya all we can do for you is give you a wheel chair and some painkillers. The bone is broken but it's still in place, so time is the best healer. We will put a cast on it to keep it in place. So try not move around if you don't haft to." The doctor says signing the perception.

Hideki rolls her out the room and as soon as they got the painkillers they left the Hospital "What time is it?" Hideki asks sumomo haft asleep.

"It is 1am!" she says.

"Mr. Motosuwa I can't thank you enough for all your help." Hibiya smiles taking some of the pills.

"Oh it's no problem Miss Hibiya. I wouldn't forgive myself if I just left you there." Hideki says crossings the street. Then he realized something "Uh Sumomo can you tell me the way back to the apartment?" he asks turning red. Sumomo loaded the information and they made their way back to the apartment.

They reach the front of the apartments to see Chi looking out the window. She saw them and came down to the first floor.

"Hideki why is Miss Hibiya sitting in a chair that has wheels?" Chi asked.

"Miss Hibiya fell down the stairs and broke her leg." Hideki says rolling hibiya towards her room.

"Is a broken leg good?" chi asked.

"No Chi if you break a bone it really hurts and it takes a long time for it to get better." He says stopping in front hibiya's room.

He waited a while for Hibiya to unlock the door, but she didn't do anything. "Miss Hibiya?" he said, and then realize she was asleep. Hideki didn't want to wake her up so he tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Oh great I guess I have no choice but to wake up…Miss Hibiya?" he says raising his voice, but she didn't move. Hideki put his hand on her shoulder "Miss Hibiya wake up I need your keys to open the door." He gave her a little shake. Hideki became very nervous now "Miss Hibiya! Please wake up! Miss Hibiya!" he yells shaking her shoulders

He then noticed that there was a pill bottle on her lap. He took the bottle and read the instructions "Take two for pain by mouth…Helps to fall asleep…Side Effects: Doziness and heavy sleeping…I didn't know heavy sleeping was a side effect…Oh my god that means she's not going to wake up…what do I do now." He said aloud.

He couldn't take her to his room because the wheelchair and it might cause her pain in her sleep if he carried her. Then a thought came to him "Miss Hibiya might have her keys on her…" he says looking at what hibiya was wearing. She had a bright blue shirt with a long skirt that had pockets, "Yeah that might be in there…" he started reaching for her pockets then stopped.

The best of his imagination got the best of him "AHHH I can't stick by hand in her skirt! What kind of a man would I be and what if she wakes up! But what do I do!" he sat down next to hibiya who was sound sleep trying to keep himself together.

"Hideki what's wrong? Why can't you get the keys?" Chi asked.

Hideki had forgotten that chi was there, and then he had a idea "Chi! You get the keys! There in her pocket!" he said.

Chi nodded and went to Hibiya, she reached in her skirt pocket. Hideki had to turn away because it was too much to watch.

"Chi has the keys!" Chi cheers giving him the keys.

"Thank god that's over." He says unlocking the door. He rolls her in and to her bedroom, and stops at her bedside.

He quickly picked her up and put her on the bed "Good night Miss Hibiya…" he says closing her bed door as he left. "What should I do now? I shouldn't just leave her here without some kind of help. What if she needs to use the bathroom or something?" he says aloud.

"Chi can stay with Miss Hibiya!" Chi said.

"Alright Chi make sure Miss Hibiya sleeps through night…I'm going to bed now. Good night chi…" he says walking out the door.

He opened his door and fell down on the floor, "So tried…So very tried…" he says.

"Danger! Danger! I'm being Crushed! Please change position!" sumomo yelled with her voice muffled against the ground.

Hideki rolls over to his back "Sorry Sumomo…" he says grabbing his pillow and blanket. He still had school which he still was behind on and then his job tomorrow. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**END OF PART 1**


	2. The Help

**Hope you enjoy here's chaper 2**

Hideki was rudely waken by the sound of Sumomo whistle "Its Time for the wakey excises!" She yells blowing the whistle into Hideki's ear.

Hideki's eyes were bloodshot and he wasn't ready to get up. "I don't think its healthy to be this sleep despriled." He groad getting up. He did the excises for the first time in weeks, he though it might keep him awake and get him out the door to school.

"Excises are complete! Now you have 1 hour to get to class on time. I suggest we leave now to compensate for taffic!" Sumomo says. Hideki had to edmit having sumomo around was a really a big help. Its no wonder Shinbo was always on time and did well in school. But then again he didn't have the same problems as hideki did.

"Come on Sumomo I might need you today." He says picking her up and putting her in his front shirt pocket.

" Today is another great day with Mr. Motosuwa! I hope to be a use today!" Sumomo says as they walk out the door.

He was taking Sumomo because she might save him from sleep waking into traffic and killing himself. As he reached the first floor and then remembered about Chi and Miss Hibiya "I should check on them to be sure if Miss Hibiya is ok." He says walking towards the door.

He knocked on the door and after a couple seconds Chi answered the door "Chi! Hideki I did what you said! Miss Hibiya is still asleep!" Chi said happily.

"That's good Chi! Listen me and Sumomo are going to school so I need you to watch other Miss Hibiya today ok Chi." Hideki says.

"Chi will do a good job!" Chi says.

With that Hideki left for school with a little worry off his back. Last night was still fresh in his head and he could still feel the scratches of Miss Hibiya fingers in his back. He hasn't looked at his back yet but he could tell that she pleaded off some of his skin. "Miss Hibiya was a bit heavy than Chi…" he says thinking about carrying her last night. "Boy I better not say that another her, I hear girls don't like to hear about their weight." He clucked a bit.

Hideki reached the School just to fall asleep as soon as he sat down.

Meanwhile

Miss Hibiya opened her eyes still filling kind of Sleepy. She sat up to see the cast on her leg, and then she went through the events of last night. One: she had broken her leg, two: She got a painful trip to the hospital, Three: was treated by the doctor and taken home by Mr. Motosuwa.

She smiled at the thought of Mr. Mototsuwa going the extra mile for her. They could of call the Hispotil and the paramedics would of picked her up. Reguardless of how painful the trip was, Hibiya felt that she had to repay him for his effort. A man like Mr. Motosuwa reminded her of her Husband. They may have been nothing alike but they had the same care for people and Persocom.

"Chi…Miss Hibiya is awake?" Chi says opening the bedroom door.

"Yes Chi I'm awake, I'm assuming Mr. Motosuwa wants you to watch over me right?" Hibiya asks shifting to the bedside.

"Yes Hideki told Chi to help Miss Hibiya and help her with going to the bathroom!" Chi smiles walking to her side.

Miss Hibiya laughed, _"Mr. Motosuwa must have been talking to himself aloud again."_ She though. "I'm happy that you're here Chi! Please help me get out of bed and into the wheelchair." Hibiya said

"Chi!" chi cheers pulling up the wheelchair, she helped hibiya into the wheel chair.

Hibiya rolled into the living room "Chi why don't we cook something tonight for Mr. Motosuwa." She said.

Chi's faces lit up "Chi can make Curry! Are we going to make Curry for Hideki." She replies egerly.

"I think we can make something different this time Chi. Hideki might like something else for a change." She said. Hibiya looked at the clock that said "11am" so she decided to take a trip to the store. But then she remembered that the doctor told her to not move if she didn't haft to.

"Is it good for Miss Hibiya to be out with a Broken leg?" Chi asks.

Hibiya smiles "I guess it isn't, how about we both go?" she offers.

Chi smiles and helps Hibiya get ready to go out.

Later that Day

Hideki was in the office of "My Plesure" getting dress for work. Then he though about the sratches on his back, and decided to take a look at it. He lifted his shirt and tried to look in the mirror "Damn its in my blind spot…"

"Senpai! I was won…" Yumi walked in on him and saw the claw marks on his back. "Senpai! What happened your back?" she says rushing over to him.

"Yumi! I'm…its..uh…ahhh!" hideki screams feeling yumi's hands on his bare back.

"Wow Senpai I didn't know you were this built! Its kind of hot!" Yumi says.

"_Oh my god! Yumi is touching my back! She said I was hot! My god get a hold of yourself idoit!" _he was going crazy in his head. "Oh you know…working on a farm will do that for to you." He smiled. _"You need to get dressed! What if her father walks in on us!" _he thought.

Yumi turned back to the statches "These look like someone statched your back…I didn't know you liked it rough Senpai!" she laughed.

"Well I'm still a…Wait! You got it all wrong! Let me explain!" Hideki yelled. So he explained the whole story about Hibiya fall and so on.

"Awww that so sweet of you Senpai! Would you do that for me?" yumi asks.

"Yeah of course yumi…can I get dress now?" Hideki asks very red.

The rest of his shift went on like any other shift. He wasnt so sleepy anymore because he slept through his entire class earlier in the day. Which made him feel even worst then before.

Later that night

Miss Hibiya and Chi rolled into her room with all the food for dinner. She was going to show Chi how to make something new. But it was a little different because she couldn't see if Chi was doing it right. By the smell of it Chi was doing a great job. While Chi was cooking Miss Hibiya thought about how she was going to continue with her life. A broken leg would complicate things, she had to maintain the hotel, she had bills to pay in town. Hibiya had a busy life, but now how was she going to do that now? She didn't want to be asking for help from Motosuwa because he had done more than enough for her.

Hideki walked in the apartment complex "I better check on Miss Hibiya and Chi." He said. He walks over and knocks on the door.

Chi is the first one to answer it "Welcome home Hideki!" she says throwing herself on him.

Miss Hibiya rolls up "Mr. Motosuwa come in we have dinner ready and waiting." She smiles.

Hideki stands back up and enters the room "How are you feeling Miss Hibiya?" he asks.

"Better but it stills hurts every now and then." Hibiya says rolling up to the table.

They all began to eat until something crossed Hideki mind "Miss Hibiya? How are you going to get through your day to day life? I mean don't you clean the apartment and work a lot?" hideki asks

"Well I don't really know…" Hibiya's face saddens. "Cleaning the apartment is going to be difficult and I need to go into town once a month to pay some of the bills…" she was trying not to make it seem like she didn't need help. But she was doing a very bad job at it.

"_Miss Hibiya needs help! But what can I do? I'm almost failing school, I have work, and even Chi has to go to work almost everyday. You haft to tell her that you have to much on your plate already!"_ Hideki thought. "Miss Hibiya I would be happy to help you until you get better." He said. _"What the hell are you doing Hideki Motosuwa! Ahhh screw it! If your going to fail might as well fail big." _He thought to himself almost crying.

"Oh Mr. Motosuwa you've done more then enough for me, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Hibiya smiled.

"_See there's no shame now! You can now worry about your own problems! Now close the deal!" _Hideki thoughts were telling him. "But I want to help you Miss Hibiya! You know you need the help. I sit in my room knowing that your having a hard time!" He said. _"You're a very good Man Hideki…a stupid one…but a good one." _Hideki was wondering why he was arguing with his own mind. But now he knew that haft his mind was right, he just didn't have the time. But now he was already committing himself to her serve.

Miss Hibiya knew that he was right, she was going to need the help. "Well…if you really don't mind then I will need your help. I just found out that I cant really cook for myself because I cant reach the stove in a wheelchair. And I will need help with other things that Chi can help me with. But how about we take it day by day first." She smiled.

They all finish eating "I'm going to go now do you want Chi to stay over again?" Hideki asks.

"If its not a problem yes." Hibiya said.

"Ok Chi can you stay with Miss Hibiya again?" Hideki asked.

"Chi!" chi nods.

"Good Night Chi see you tomorrow!" Sumomo yells waving good bye.

Hideki says good night and walks up stairs to his room. "What am I doing…I know she needs the help but I cant even help myself. Tonight at least I can get some rest." He says unlocking his door.

"Your going to over work yourself!" Sumomo says hoping out of the pocket and climbs down to the ground.

Hideki laid down and went straight to sleep, he had been waiting all day for this.

**END OF PART 2**

**Please Review!**


End file.
